


下坠（青春伤痛文学注意）

by gugu_1sbt



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugu_1sbt/pseuds/gugu_1sbt
Summary: 凌晨三点。吕焕雄隐约听到淅沥的雨声。金英助就像平时那样揽着他睡觉，平稳的呼吸打在雄的头发上。因为温暖，他还来不及醒来，又沉入睡梦。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	下坠（青春伤痛文学注意）

**Author's Note:**

> 一不小心写成了青春伤痛文学，怎么我一写正经文就变成这样呢，心累

吕焕雄看着镜子里的自己，和20岁的吕焕雄好像没有什么区别。选秀，出道，公演，打歌，时间过得很快，吕焕雄却觉得自己像被按了静止键，不管是身高还是什么都没有变。比如他动作还是慢吞吞的。比如他还是习惯在发言之前深呼吸。比如他睡觉还是怕冷。比如他没有自己想象的那么坚强。20岁的吕焕雄也曾在深夜的练习室里感到莫名的窒息，不停地跳着舞到筋疲力尽地瘫在地上，盯着练习室的雪白的天花板，冰冷的白炽灯光一圈一圈让人眩晕。  
吕焕雄干脆闭上眼睛倒在地板上，感受心脏沉重下坠再弹起。这样的情形也是习以为常了。  
现在又回到原地了。  
那么金英助呢。吕焕雄想到这个名字。他在漫长的练习生岁月里也会感到这样吗，那位总是向他借出肩膀和体温的哥。那位哥说在我面前雄尼可以不用那么坚强。  
电话铃声突兀地响起，是金英助打来的电话，接通了却先听到建熙的声音。“呀吕焕雄，这么晚了还不回来，你不会背着我们在外面偷偷吃夜宵吧？”“李建熙，天天都只想着吃。”“建学哥闭嘴！”然后是东柱的笑声，然后是李抒澔学孙东柱笑。啊，真的很搞笑。  
在这两年里还是有什么改变了。人们说未来很明亮，未来是否明亮他不知道，他身边确实是有明亮的人们在等着他的。  
“焕雄啊，快点回来吧。”  
那天晚上吕焕雄做了一个梦，梦里他无尽地下坠，在触地之前却又双温柔的手托住了他。  
凌晨三点。吕焕雄隐约听到淅沥的雨声。金英助就像平时那样揽着他睡觉，平稳的呼吸打在焕雄的头发上。因为温暖，他还来不及醒来，又沉入睡梦。 


End file.
